Episode 5714 (15th March 2004)
Plot Karen is adamant that Tracy won't get a penny out of them, unlike the Croppers. She warns Steve that she'll kill him if he has anything more to do with Tracy. Rosie is suffering from first night nerves. Sally tries to gee her up and puts her through her paces in some vocal exercises. Taking the heat off David, Sarah asks Gail to come to her twenty-week scan. Fred tells Shelley off for antagonising customers when she warns Nick and Maria not to steal glasses for their new flat. Kevin argues that Rosie isn't well enough to go to the opening night. Sally is determined that she'll be there but Rosie runs off, upset. Karen confides in Janice that she's worried that Amy will drive a wedge between her and Steve as she grows up. Liz tells Steve to do the right thing by Amy and sort things out with Tracy. Kevin has a heart-to-heart with Rosie. He tells her not to be frightened of failing, and she agrees to do the show and overcome her nerves. Steve agrees to give Tracy £50 a week on condition that she never tells Karen. Cast Regular cast *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Amy Barlow - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Coronation Street Garage *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve forms a dangerous bond with Tracy; and the Websters feel the strain as the rocky road to stardom takes its toll on all the family. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,740,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster: "I remember seeing somebody on Parkinson, it might have been Dame Judi Dench - I'm not sure. Anyway, it was somebody classically trained and top of her profession. And she said she vomited before every performance and had to keep a bucket in the wing. Now if it's good enough for Dame Judi, then it's good enough for Rosie Webster." --- Karen McDonald (to Tracy Barlow): "If you set foot in here again, I will skull-drag you around this room, baby or no baby." --- Sally Webster: "She can't let her public down! People have bought tickets!" Category:2004 episodes